1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for use in compressing engine valve springs. The tool attaches to a rocker arm stud. By moving the handle to the compressed position, an adjustable spring compressing element straddling the valve stem compresses the spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, work on a valve train required time-consuming procedures. One method involves removing the head of the engine and using a C-type clamp to compress the spring. Another procedure involves a very time consuming tool set-up procedure which permits a valve compressor to move from valve spring to valve spring and only fits certain head castings.
A third procedure used with stud mounted rocker arm heads involves a tool that pivots about the stud. The tool consists of a bar handle with an opening in it that fits over the stud with a nut screwed onto the stud to retain the bar. The bar also has a bent portion that acts as a fulcrum, and the remaining portion of the bar contacts the valve spring. In operation the handle end is pressed down to compress the spring. Since the handle must be continually held down to compress the spring, only one hand is free to remove or install the valve lock.
Another tool hooks onto the spring coil itself and compresses it by means of a screw mechanism that clamps down on the valve spring retainer. Using this tool is a very time consuming procedure, and it does not work well with high tension springs.